Hurt
by BabyCandy
Summary: Haruka had been hated by D:FI because she is close to STARISH and they spreads lies about Haruka. But the truth is Haruka did not do anything like that and STARISH believes D:FI. One day, Haruka cannot take it anymore and bursts out crying. She endured enough and went through enough. Then, members of Quartet Night comforts Haruka. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! BabyCandy here! I thought about this story and decided to write it! Hope you guys will enjoy it!**

* * *

**Hurt Chapter 1 :**

Haruka's POV :

I had enough. I had enough of all of this torture. Why do I have to bear all of this? I did nothing wrong. Ever since D:FI joined the Shining Agency, I have been bullied physically. Why? All of them are envious of my bond with STARISH and they tried to seperate us. Guess what, they did. They spreads lies about me. Just bunch of lies. At first, I was confident that STARISH would stand on my side. Boy I was wrong. They took their side instead. I was sad and angry but I endured them all, at least I have still Tomo-chan with me. With that thought, I wiped away the tear that rolled down my cheeks and walked out of my room. " Let's go for a walk to clear my mind. " I thought and who did I see as soon as I step out of my room? Yup, that's right. I saw D:FI. They started approaching me as soon as they saw me.

" Well, who is this? Isn't this Nanami Haruka. " The leader, Nagisa said as she touched my shoulders.

I smacked her hand off and said " Don't touch me with your hands.

" Wow. You dare to talk back to me? I guess you don't know what will happen if you do that don't you. " She said.

" Actually I don't quite know what will happen." I said as I smiled.

" You little! " She said as she rise her left hand, preparing to slap me. I closed my eyes, waiting for her to do so. But just then, we heard STARISH's chattering voice. It was getting louder and louder. Nagisa quickly put her hand down, took the vase standing on the shelf beside us and threw it on the ground. " BANG! " the vase shattered into pieces. " OUCH! " Nagisa and the rest of the group members yelled.

" What's wrong? " STARISH came running to D:FI.

" Na-Nanami-chan threw the vase at us. We did not do anything. " Nagisa said as she hugged Ittoki-kun.

" Nanami, how can you do this! They didn't do anything yet you kept hurting them! This is not the first time! What happened to you? " Syo-kun shouted at me.

I was on the verge of tears. They didn't even care about me. All that is important to them is D:FI. I am nothing but just someone who composes music for them. All of the pain I went through. I couldn't hold back any more. All of the tears that I have been holding back all flowed down my cheeks mercilessly.

" You guys don't know the pain that I have gone through! You guys don't even bother to find out the truth! I hate STARISH! " I shouted and fell to the ground crying. Just then, someone embraced me and I buried into his chest.

" Everything is okay now. " I recognise this voice. It was Kotobuki-senpai.

" So you guys chose to believe someone else other than your own composer? " I heard Kurosaki-senpai said.

" Aijima, I am disappointed in you. " Camus-senpai said.

" According to my data, you guys are the worst. " Mikaze-senpai said.

" D:FI don't think what you just did no one would know because we saw everything and STARISH, if you guys don't want to take care of Nanami, We , Quartet Night will. " Kotobuki-senpai said with a serious tone. Just then, I felt a strike of pain on my left leg.

" Ouch. " I said.

" Nanami-chan, you are hurt. " Kotobuki-senpai said , full of worry.

I looked down my left leg and saw a big, nasty cut. While looking at my leg, I felt myself being carried.

" Senpai? " I said.

" You can't walk can't you? Let's go. " He replied cheerfully.

" Where? " I gave a simple reply.

" To the doctor's of course." He said with a smile.

We walked away from STARISH, towards the car.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Do review! See you guys in the next chapter! Ciao!**

**~ BabyCandy **(≧∇≦)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hurt Chapter 2 :**

Haruka's POV:

" There, I have bandaged the cut for you. Try not to let it get in contact with water. " He instructed me and I nodded.

" It will take about one or two weeks for it to recover completely. " He added on and I thanked him before I left the clinic.

I walked back to the car where Quartet Night is waiting for me. I insisted that I will go to the clinic alone as I didn't want to have any chances for anyone to snap a picture of Quartet Night and I together to create a huge fuss over things. My life is complicated enough. After a few minutes of walking, I was almost at where the car was parked. At a distance, I can already Quartet Night outside the car waiting for me.

" Haru-chan! " Kotobuki-senpai waved.

I quickly walked over to him and said " Kotobuki-senpai, what happen if your fans recongnise you? "

" Oops, I totally forgot. " He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

" Anyways, what did the doctor say? " Camus-senpai asked me.

" He said it was no big deal and it will recover in about a week or two and It no longer hurts. " I replied.

" Let's get in the car before anyone spots us. " I said and we got into the car.

" Nanami, now where do you want to go? " Mikaze-senpai asked.

" Anywhere except going back to the dorms I guess. " I said as I gave them a fake smile.

" Hey let's bring her there. " Mikaze-senpai said.

" That's a good idea Ai-Ai! Then let's go there then! " Kotobuki replied as he started the car engine and drove off.

" There? " I asked.

" You will find out when we arrive. " Camus-senpai said.

" Ehh. Tell me now! " I whined.

" Just wait until we arrive there okay? " Kotobuki-senpai replied.

" Hai. " I pouted.

After 20 minutes of car ride, we finally arrived.

" Eh. This place looks farmillar. " I thought to myself.

We entered the building and I realized we were at a ice skating rink.

" Wow. We are at a ice skating rink! " I said excitedly like a three year old kid.

" Yup. That's right. Now go put on your skates. " He told me and I did.

After putting on my skates, I wasted no time getting on to the rink and started skating.

" Wow woman, you are a great skater. " Camus-senpai said.

" Thank you. Ah! " I said.

" What happened? Are you hurt or something? " Kotobuki-senpai asked me worriedly.

" Nono. Nothing like that. I just remembered. I used to skate here alot when I was a kid. That's why the building looks farmillar. " I explained.

" That's all, don't scare us like that. " Kotobuki-senpai heaved a sigh of relieve.

" Gomen Gomen. " I said.

" Well, that explains why you are so good a skating. " Mikaze-senpai said.

" I guess so. " I said as I skated around.

" Hey, why is this place empty? " I ask curious.

" Who knows? It doesn't matter right? We got the whole place to ourself and there is no fangirls. " Kurosaki-senpai said.

" I agree with Kurosaki. " Camus-senpai said.

After that we skated around for hours while chatting happily. It has been awhile since I was this happy. I wished time could just stop at this moment.

" Time flies. Is about time we go. " Kotobuki-senpai said.

" Yup. That's right. Let's go. " I said, feeling a little sad and scared at the same time. I didn't want to go back to the dorms.

" Nanami, don't worry. We will protect you no matter what happens. " Mikaze-senpai said.

" Hai! " I smiled.

After that, Kotobuki-senpai drove us back to the dorms and I fell asleep on the car.

Kotobuki-senpai's POV:

" She's asleep. " I chuckled at how cute she was.

Not long after, we arrived back at the dorms and I carried Haru-chan as she was asleep. I was surprised at how light she was and as soon as we entered he building, we saw STARISH. They were sitting on the couch talking about something. As soon as they saw us, they stood up and said " Nanami/Haru-chan/Lady/Haruka/Nanami-san!"

" Keep your volume down. You will wake her up! " I said softly but it was enough for them to hear and they immediately keep quiet.

Unfortunately, they still woke her up.

" Senpai... Where are we? " She asked rubbing her eyes.

" Ohayo my princess. Did I wake you up? We are in the dorms already. " I replied sweetly.

" Oh. Thank you for carrying me in and...can you let me down? " She said shyly and I did as told.

Haruka's POV:

" Baka! Baka! Why did I fall asleep! " I mentally scolded myself.

I looked around and saw STARISH standing there. I didn't realised they were standing there until now.

" Senpai, thank you so much for bringing me out today! I had so much fun! I will go back to my room now. " I said.

" You are the most welcome. Let's go out another time okay? You should probably go to bed now since it's late. Oyasuminasai. " I said as I pat her head.

" Hai. Oyasuminasai senpai! " I said and I walked back to my room.

Kotobuki Reiji's POV:

" So why are you guys here? " I asked them coldly.

" We were waiting for you Haruka to return. " Cecil answered me.

" For? You guys don't even care about her anymore. " Ai-Ai answered back with his usual poker face.

" No! That's not it! " Syo shouted back at us.

" Than what? " Ran-Ran replied.

" The truth is... " Toki started to speak.

-Flashback / STARISH POV: -

We were walking through the corridors think about what Nanami has said earlier and just then, we saw the members of D:FI gathered together in the middle of the corridors talking about something. All of us thought that it was suspicious so we went closer to them to see what they are talking about.

" Hey, don't you think that we went a little too far this time? " Runi asked.

" Far? I think we were a little too easy on her." Nagisa the leader said.

" Nagisa, why do you hate her so much. She did nothing wrong. In fact I think she is a nice girl." Misaki asked.

" Nice? She is always clinging onto STARISH! She only acted that out in front of STARISH so STARISH will like her. " She said.

" But leader, you are being harsh. Always bullying her whenever you see her and when STARISH arrives, you will push the faults to her. Like today, you were the one who threw the vase at her right? She even got hurt beause of that. " Hoshimi said.

After overhearing the whole conversation, all of us knew what happened.

" So this is what happened. " Syo said as we got out of our hiding spot and when the girls saw us, they gasped.

" I can't believe you guys did that! We misunderstood Haruka! " Cecil said angrily.

" Wait, this isn't what you guys have thought. " Nagisa said, painickly.

" Let's go guys, let's not waste our time talking to them. " Hijirikawa said.

" Wait! Wait guys! Let me explain! " Nagisa said.

We ignored her and walked off.

-Falshback ends / Kotobuki Reiji's POV: -

" So this is what happened. " Toki ended.

" I see, so what do you guys want to do? " I asked bluntly.

" We want to talk to her. " Otoya said.

" According to my data, Nanami won't want to talk to you guys. " Ai-Ai said.

All of us were silent until, Camus spoke up.

" Just go back to sleep for now. You can't do anything just standing here anyways. "

" You are right. Let's go sleep for now. " I said and the rest nodded. All of us went back into our indiviual rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hurt Chapter 3:**

Narrator's POV:

" Miss Nanami, you are going to compose a song for D:FI. " Shining-san said.

" WHAT?! " Both members of D:FI and I screamed.

Haruka's POV:

Shining-san has asked me to compose a song for D:FI. I really didn't want to compose a song for those people who had treated me like that. So I asked " Can I refuse? "

" No you may not. " He answered.

" Wait President, why must she write a song for us? I won't accept it! " Nagisa said.

" The reason is because Miss Nanami write awesome songs. Even if you don't accept it, she is going to write a song for you guys. " Shining answered.

" But President! " Nagisa protested.

" No buts, so Miss Nanami, yes or no? " Shining asked me.

I sighed and said " I guess there is no other choice. "

" Good. I need you to write the songs by next week and I need you to write the lyrics as well. Get me? " He asked.

" Lyrics? I have never written lyrics before. " I asked, surprised.

" Yes. The lyrics. You will have to write it by hook or by crook. " He answered.

" Okay... " I said.

" Hand the song to D:FI after you have finished it. You may leave. " He said as he gestured his hand for me to leave.

Both D:FI and I left the office and I sighed. I have to compose a song for people who treated me terribly.

" The roads ahead is going to be bumpy. " I said as I left for my room to start composing a song.

Just was I aboout to leave for my room, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and found out that Nagisa was the one whom tapped my shoulders.

" Can I help you with anything? " I said with a poker face on.

" Don't think that since President asked you to compose a song for us you will hold higher authority okay? Let's go girls! " She said as she sashays away and the rest of the girls followed her. After that, I continued to go back to my room.

Just when I was thinking very hard on what kinds of songs should I compose for those people, while walking back to my room. I saw STARISH and Quartet Night walking down the hallway together, chatting happily.

" Why is Quartet Night so close to STARISH all of a sudden. " I thought.

They walked over to me and greeted me so I greeted back.

" Haru-chan, did anything happen? Why did you come from the direction of the Shining's office? " Kotobuki-senpai asked me.

" Yes... Something big happened. " I said.

" What is it? " He asked worriedly.

" Actually is nothing. " I smiled.

" NANAMI HARUKA. Don't scare me like that! " Kotobuki-senpai said.

" Gomen gomen! " I laughed at him.

After I have stopped laughing, I tip-toed and whispered into his ears " Actually, Shining-san wants me to compose a song for D:FI. "

" EH?! " He shouted.

I covered his mouth and said " Don't shout! "

" Did you accept? " He asked.

" More like I was forced to accept it. " I sighed.

" What's happening? Let us know too women! " Camus said.

" Yeah! I am dying of curiousity! " Kurosaki-senpai said.

" I am not intrested but I am curious. " Mikaze-senpai said with his usual poker face on.

" Kotobuki-senpai will tell you guys later. " I said.

" Fine... If you insist. " Camus-senpai said.

" Haru-chan, I think you need to talk to someone. " Kotobuki-senpai said.

" Someone? " I titled my head to the side.

" Them. " He said pointing to STARISH.

" Would you talk to them? " He added on.

I didn't really want to talk to them as I was scared but looking into senpai's pleading eyes, I couldn't decline so I said " Okay. "

I turned to STARISH and said " So? Are we going to talk here or what? "

" Let's go outside. " Ichinose-san said and I nodded. We made our way outside.

-Outside the dorms/ Haruka's POV-

We were outside the dorms and no one speaked up. I couldn't stand the silence anymore and decided to speak as no one is doing so.

" So? What did you guys want to talk about? " I asked.

" Erm... We want to apologize to you. " Ittoki-kun said.

" For? " I said coldly.

" For misunderstanding you. " Syo-kun continued.

" Okay fine. You guys have apologized already so I shall leave now. Bye. " I said standing up from the bench I was sitting on and left.

" Wait! " Someone grabbed my wrist. I looked back and saw Cecil-kun grabbing my wrist.

" Let me go. " I said, trying to get away from him. But his grip tighten and I wasn't able to break free.

" No, I am not letting you go. Haruka, we are sorry. Can you forgive us?" He said while I tried to get away.

I kept quiet. I didn't know what to say. Asking me to forgive them so easily? It is easier to be said than done.

" Cecil-san, can you let go of me first? " I asked and he did so.

I used this chance and attempt to run off but I was pulled into a hug by Jinguji-san.

" Lady, no running off. "He said and he nibbled my ear while the rest of the guys gasped.

" REN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! " Syo shouted at him while I just remained calm.

" Eh? " Jinguji-san said.

I just remained quiet, waiting for him to let me go.

" Lady, you are not blushing. Normally you will blush when I do this kind of things. " He added on.

I touched my cheeks " You are right. I guess after all of the ups and downs, I don't blush that easily anymore."

" Hey Lady, how let's make a deal. If we can make you blush, you will have to forgive us. If we fail to do so, it is fine if you don't forgive us. The deadine will be 7 days from now. " Jinguju-san said.

" Fine. I accept your deal. But I got to say, I am not the same as before. I will not blush that easily anymore." I said.

" Sure. " He said, smirking.

" Now can you let me go already? I want to go back to my room so that I can compose a song for your dear D:FI. " I said.

He let me go and Hijirikawa-san asked " You need to compose a song for them? "

" Unfortunatly yes. " I replied.

" Can I ask you guys a question? " I asked.

" Sure, go ahead. " Ichinose-san asked.

" What kinds of song do D:FI sing? " I said.

" I guess Kawaii, girly songs? which is always loved theme." Hijirikawa-san said.

" Okay thank you so much. I shall leave now. " I said.

" Wait before you go answer a question. " Jinguji-san said.

" What? " I said.

" Currently, do you like Quartet Night or us better. " He questioned me.

" Hmm... I like the Senpais better. " I answered without hesitation.

" You just broke our heart. " He pouted.

I giggled and said " Byebye. " before I left for my room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys! BabyCandy here! **

**I know I haven't been uploading in awhile. I am very sorry for that. **

**My exams are coming up next week so I won't be able to update until they are over. **

**Don't worry, I won't give up on what I have started. I will continue to update when my exams are over. **

**I hope you guys will understand! **

**Enough of me talking, here is the next chapter! **

* * *

Hurt Chapter 4 :

Haruka's POV:

I have closed myself inside my room for 3 days working non-stop trying to write a song for D:FI. So far, i haven't write anything yet. For the first time ever, I wasn't able to produce a song.

" AHHH! STRESS! " I yelled while scratching the back of my head.

In the end, I decided to go take a shower and go to the rooftop to go take a break. After my shower, I picked my floral printed dress that reached a little shorter beyond my knees with a pair of grey highheels. I also did hair extentions and bradied the sides of my hair. I thought that I dressed a little too nicely just to go take a break at the rooftop but I decided that this is fine after all, I'm a girl. I like to doll myself up from times to times. Then, I left to go to the rooftop.

I opened the door that led to the rooftop and as soon as I opened it, soft wind hit me gently. I walked forward and grabbed reiling. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and sang a song that I have wrote for myself.

Clannad After Story Opening - Toki o Kizamu Uta

Ochite iku sunadokei bakari miteru yo

Sakasama ni sureba hora mata hajimaru yo

Kizanda dake susumu jikan ni

Itsuka boku mo haireru kana

Kimi dake ga sugisatta saka no tochuu wa

Atataka na hidamari ga ikutsu mo dekiteta

Boku hitori ga koko de yasashii

Atatakasa o omoikaeshiteru

Kimi dake o kimi dake o

Suki de ita yo

Kaze de me ga nijinde

Tooku naru yo

Itsu made mo oboeteru

Nani mo ka mo kawatte mo

Hitotsu dake hitotsu dake

Arifureta mono da kedo

Misete yaru kagayaki ni michita sono hitotsu dake

tsu made mo itsu made mo mamotte iku

Hadazamui hi ga tsuzuku mou haru na no ni

Mezamashidokei yori hayaku okita asa

Sanninbun no asa-gohan o tsukuru kimi ga

Soko ni tatte iru

Kimi dake ga kimi dake ga

Soba ni inai yo

Kinou made sugu soba de boku o miteta yoKimi dake o kimi dake o

Suki de ita yo

Kimi dake to kimi dake to

Utau uta da yo

Boku-tachi no boku-tachi no

Kizanda toki da yo

Katahou dake tsuzuku nante

Boku wa iya da yo

Itsu made mo oboeteru

Kono machi ga kawatte mo

Dore dake no kanashimi to deau koto ni natte mo

Misete yaru hontou wa tsuyokatta toki no koto

Saa iku yo arukidasu saka no michi o

" Wow, that was lovely lady. " Someone said and I turned around. I saw STARISH standing behind me.

" Well, thankyou. " I said back.

" Haven't you became prettier since I last saw you? " Jinguji-san said as he tried to embrace me but I pushed him away.

" So what are you guys doing here? " I asked.

" Actually, we were invited to a ball and all of us know how to dance except for Otoya. So we needed to teach him. But, no matter how we teach him, he still don't get it " Ichinose-san explained.

" Oh... " I said.

" Nanami, do you know how to dance? " Ittoki-kun asked me.

" Why? " I asked suspiciously.

" Just asking. So what's your answer. " He asked again.

" Yeah. I do. " I answered.

" Eh? Do you know how to dance? " Shinomiya-san said and I nodded.

" My lifesaver is here! " Itokki-kun said energectically.

" Eh? " I said, confused.

" Nanami! Teach me how to dance! " He said.

" Eh? " The rest of the guys and I said in unison.

" I have been wondering, why no matter how the guys teach me I won't understand. I finally get it now! It is because they are guys! "

" What do you mean? " I asked.

" I mean when you dance there will always be a girl and a guy right? So that's why it doesn't feel right when a guy teaches me. " He explained

" So? " I said.

" Teach me how to dance please? " He said.

" I refuse to. " I said simply.

" Why? " He asked.

" I don't feel like it. " I said.

" Please? " He pleaded.

" No. " I answered.

" Please? " He pleaded.

" No. " I answered.

This cycle continued for the next 5 minutes and I gave in.

" Fine. " I said.

" YATTA! " He said happily.

" Come here. " I said and he did.

" Let's teach you how to dance with music. " I added on and begin to sing.

High School Musical - Can I Have This Dance

Take my hand, take a breath

Pull me close and take one step

Keep your eyes locked on mine

And let the music be your guide

Won't you promise me?

(Now won't you promise me?)

(That you'll never forget)

We'll keep dancing

(To keep dancing)

Wherever we go next

It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding

Someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling

The way we do

And with every step together

We just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance?

(Can I have this dance?)

Can I have this dance?

Take my hand, I'll take the lead

And every turn will be safe with me

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall

You know I'll catch you through it all

And you can't keep us apart

(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)

'Cause my heart is wherever you are

It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding

Someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling

The way we do

And with every step together

We just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance?

(Can I have this dance?)

Can I have this dance?

Oh, no mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide

'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop

Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for

You know I believe that we were meant to be! Oh!

It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding

Someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling

The way we do

And with every step together

We just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance?

(Can I have this dance?)

Can I have this dance?

Can I have this dance?

Can I have this dance?

Otoya's POV:

" I can dance now... " He said.

" Just remember it with your body and you will be fine. " I smiled.

" Arigato Nanami! Thanks to you I can dance now! " He said happily as he turned to STARISH and they shot him death glares.

" Lady, teach me how to dance too. " Jinguji-san said.

" You already know how to dance. So there isn't a need to teach you. " I said coldly.

" Aww man. " He said.

" By the way Nanami, did you compose those 2 songs? " Syo-kun asked me.

" I did. " I said.

" What about the lyrics? " He asked.

" I wrote them. " I answered.

" Seriously? " All of them said.

" Is it so surprising? " I asked.

" Yeah... " Ittoki-kun said.

" I am leaving now. I still need to compose a song for your DEAR D:FI. I only have 5 days left. " I emphsis on "DEAR D:FI".

" Nanami, they are not our DEAR D:FI. " Syo-kun said and I did not reply.

" Are you still mad at us? " Ichinose-san asked.

" Of course! Who wouldn't be? " I replied while crossing my arms.

" Can't you forgive us already? We are sorry. " Hijirikawa-san said.

" No way. I got to go. Byebye. " I bowed and went back to my room to continue composing a song.

Syo's POV:

" Do you think she will ever forgive us? " I asked.

" Who knows. There is a possibilty that she will not forgive us. " Tokiya said.

" It was our fault after all. For misunderstanding her. " Otoya said.

" Guess you are right. " Cecil said.

" Ren, you shouldn't have make such a stupid deal with her. Now we only have 5 days left. Plus, she have to compose songs for D:FI. " Masato said.

" Mah mah, calm down will you Masa. No matter how much she change, she is still the kind-hearted lady we know. " Ren explained.

" You are right. She is still the Nanami we know! " Otoya said cheerfully.

" Now Otoya has learned how to dance. We got nothing to worry about. Let's go use this time wisely to let Nanami-san forgive us. " Tokiya said.

" Agree! Let's go guys! I got a GREAT PLAN! " Natsuki said.

I got a weird feeling about this.

Infront of Haruka's room

" So... This is the GREAT plan you had? " I asked.

" Yup! Let's go into Haruka's room and plead her to forgive us! " Natsuki said happily.

"Plead? And this is the woman's dorm. We are not allowed in here. " I said.

" It's fine if we just stay or awhile. " He explain.

" Please, We don't even know if she will let us in. " Masato said.

" Let's try nontheless. " Natsuki said as he knocked on the door and Haruka opened the door.

" Hello Haru-chan! I was wondering if you will allow us to spend the day in your room. " He asked cheerfully.

" No. " She answered simply.

" Why not lady? " Ren asked sweetly.

" I have to work and you guys are invading my privacy. " She said.

" We won't bother you please? " Natsuki said with puppy eyes.

Haruka's POV :

Shinomiya-san looked at me with puppy eyes. The eyes that I couldn't say no to. Wait Haruka, those people hurt your feelings. You can't let them in!

" Anyways, I can't let you in! " I said as I tried to close the door but Hijirikawa-san stopped me by holding onto the door. This was when I gave up.

" Fine. You guys can come in but don't bother me when I am working. " I said.

" Sure. " They choursed.

- 20 minutes later- / Haruka's POV : -

The guys are still in my room, sitting on the floor while I am on my bed, trying to figure out what to write. The room was so silent that one could hear a pin drop.

" AHHH! I don't know what to write anymore! " I said out loud. I threw my pillow up into the air and it landed on my face. I took it down from my face and hugged it.

" Nanami-san you should rest a little. " Ichinose-san said and I kept silent.

" I am fine. " I said, lying down on my bed.

" What is love anyways... " I said.

" What's with the sudden question? " Syo-kun asked.

" You guys said D:FI sing songs related to love right? So what exactly is love? " I said and no one replied. I guess I should just goggle it huh. I reached out for my phone which is hiding under my pilllow and goggled " What is love. "

" Haru-chan, what are you doing? " Shinomiya-san asked me while I am scrolling up and down to find an answer.

" To find an answer to my own question. " I answered simply.

The answer I got is : Love is when you want to be someone, comfortable with someone, you think of him everyday and love is sweet.

" Did that help you find your answer? " Cecil asked me.

" Kind of. " I answered.

" Love is sweet huh..." I thought.

Then, a melody came to my mind. I quickly jot it down before I forget it. Okay great, now I only have to write the lyrics and I am done with this. Hopefully I will be able to produce lyrics by today even with STARISH in my room...

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Until next time! Ciao!**

**~BabyCandy (^^)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO! BabyCandy here! My exams are finally over! *cries happy tears* **

**Now I can finally update. *CHEERS* **

**Thank you for all of your patience! 33**

**Now now, enough of me talking, here's a quick chapter! **

* * *

- Haruka's POV / 5 days later -

Today is the due date for me to submit D:FI's new song. I finally finished it a few days ago. Now all I got to do is to hand it to them, that's all. I walked out of my room, feeling a little giddy, with the new song in my hands. I went to the living room and saw members of D:FI flirting with STARISH and STARISH totally ignoring them. I walked over bravely to the members of D:FI and passed them the song without saying anything.

" So, what's this? " Nagisa said with a honeyed voice. Probably because STARISH is here.

" Song. " I said.

" Thank you so much Nanami-chan! " She said sweetly and I felt so disgusted.

" Don't be thankful. I didn't write this song on my own will anyways. " I said, trying to anger her.

" What? What are you saying Nanami-chan." She said, obviously pissed off but change back to her honeyed voice.

" Now I gave this sing to you, it's yours. If you don't like it you can throw it or burn it. Do as you please. That's all I want to say. Bye. " I said as I walk off.

" Nanami wait. " Someone called for me. The voice belong to Syo-kun's.

I turned and asked " What? "

" Erm. Nothing. " He said.

" Oh really. Then I shall get going. " I said.

I walked back to my room. I decided to rest all day today as I didn't really sleep as I pulled an all nighter this past few days writing D:FI's new song.

" Haru-chan! " The voice called.

I turned around and saw Senpai's standing there.

" Senpai! " I said.

" Where have you guys been this few days? " I continued.

" Gomen Gomen. Job suddenly came up. " Kotobuki-senpai said.

" Ohh.. " I replied.

" How have you been when we were gone? " He asked.

" Terrible. " I said bluntly.

" Terrible? Why? " Kurosaki-senpai asked.

" You guys left me with STARISH and D:FI. Now, I have made a stupid bet with STARISH. " I explained.

" What bet? " Mikaze-senpai asked.

" Well... " I was about to explain further but a voice cut me off.

" If we make her blush within a week, she will forgive us. " That voice said.

It was STARISH.

" EHHH. Really Haru-chan? " Kotobuki-senpai exclaimed.

" Sadly yes. But, today is the last day of that bet. " I said.

" You are right lady. " Jinguji-san said as he hugged me from the back.

" Let me go. " I said.

" No way. " He said.

" I said let me go. " I said again.

" Nope. No way." He said.

" Fine. Do as you please. " I said, giving up.

" You are not resisting? " Jinguji-san asked.

" Don't have energy for that. " I said rather calmly.

" Nanami Haruka! I challenge you! " I heard someone shouted from a distance. I immediately knew who it was.

" Oh god. " I said.

" Nanami Haruka! You litt- Oh, STARISH you guys are here? Senpai too. " Like usual, she changed back to her sweet voice when she saw the guys. I sometimes wonder if she have a voice changer in her throat or something.

" Stop it Nagisa. Stop changing your voice. " I said, couldn't take it anymore.

" W-What are you talking about and why are you in the arms of Ren? " She asked, her voice full with jealously.

I remembered that I was still hugged by Jinguji-san and I replied coolly" He is the one who hugged me and he don't want to let me go so I can't do anything about it. "

" So what's with the challenge you were talking about. " Kurosaki-senpai said.

" Oh yes, I challenge you, Nanami Haruka to a dance and vocal battle! " She said.

" I refuse. " I said without thinking twice.

" Why? Afraid of losing to me? " She said.

" Is a pain. " I said.

" If you win, we will never bother you again. But, if we win, you will never get close to STARISH and you shall leave the Shining Agency. " She declared.

" Wait what? Leave the Shining Agency? That's going to far! " Kotobuki-senpai said.

" I agree with Kotobuki. " Mikaze-senpai said with no expression on his face.

" President will not agree to this too! " Ittoki-kun said.

" MUHAHAHA! " President said as he appeared out of nowhere.

" President! " All of us gasped.

" Miss Nagisa, I agree with your condition. If Miss Nanami loses the showdown, she will leave the Shining Agency. " President said.

" NANI?! " Everyone chroused.

" So Nanami-chan? " Nagisa said.

" Fine, just don't go crying to me when you loses." I said.

" Woah woah, what confidence you have there. Sure and dont come crying to ME if you loses." She said.

" Don't worry I won't. So the details? " I asked.

" I will tell you later. " She said.

" I am looking forward to this. Byebye. " She gave the guys a final wink before leaving with her gang. I blocked my ears with my fingers, knowing what will come next.

" Nanami! Are you sure about this? "

" Are you really leaving? "

" Do you need help? "

The guys bombarded me with questions.

" Guys. " I said for the first time but no one heard me.

" Guys. " Still no one heard me.

" GUYS! " I yelled and everyone stopped.

" Finally. " I said.

" Don't worry. Everything is gonna be fine. " I assured them.

" Really? " They said in unison.

" Yes. " I said.

" In the first place, can you dance? " Syo-kun asked me.

" Who knows. " I shrugged my shoulders.

" That's it woman! You are going to train everyday starting from tomorrow with me you got it?! " Camus-senpai said.

I remained silent.

" Princess, we will help you too! " Cecil offered.

" No it's fine and most probably, D:FI will call you guys to coach her anyways. " I explained.

" I am going back to my room now! Ja ne! " I said and walked back to my room to rest.

" Oh yes, the bet will end at 12pm tonight! " I smiled.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :DDD**

**Now I have 2 questions to ask you guys. **

**1. Would you guys want Haruka to forgive STARISH?**

**2. Would you like D:FI to win the showdown so Haruka will leave Shining Agency and a few years **

**they meet and try to get Haruka back or Haruka win the showdown and normal daily life story **

****** continues. **

******Personally I think Haruka leaving Shining Agency would be more exciting and more or a story.**

******Actually, I have planned to do that but I wanted to ask you guys. So do review or PM me! **

******One last thing, for the readers and followers of "Ever Since" and "Little Secret" I might be rewriting the **

******story in order to improve it! Read it today and thought it was a little... yeah. **

******See you guys in the next chapter! Ciao!**

******~BabyCandy 333**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! BabyCandy here!**

**Here is a new chapter for you guys! **

**Thank you for all of the reviews I got! **

**Those who haven't answered my question in the reviews, please do.**

**I will collect all of the reviews and think of what to write a week later. **

**Hoped you guys enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Haruka's POV :

" Woman! Wake up! We are going to train now! " I heard someone yelling at me.

I pulled my blankets over my head and said " 5 more minutes.. "

" No woman! Wake up right now! Do you wish to lose! WAKE UP! " The voice yelled again.

" Mah mah, we should let her sleep. " Another voice spoke.

" No! Wake up now! "

" Fine... " I said as I sat up on my bed and ruffled my hair and saw Senpais standing infront of me.

" Good, you are finally awake. Go take a shower and come to the practice room in 10 minutes. Yes, wear something comfortable. " Camus-senpai said.

" Yes.. " I obeyed.

- 15 minutes later -

I reached the practice room with my tights and loose T-shirt with my sneakers. My hair was tie up into a high ponytail with my frindge down.

" Woman! you are 5 minutes late! " I got yelled by Camus-senpai again.

" Calm down she is a girl after all! " Kotobuki-senpai said.

" Gomenasai Senpai. So we are going to train? " I asked.

" Of course! But first, what are the details o the showdown? " He asked.

I took out my phone and read the text.

" We are gonna battle with 2 songs. Firstly, we need to sing and dance at the same time. Lastly, we have to sing a song of our choice. The battle would be held next week on our concert. I already got the President's permission. PS: STARISH and Senpais are mine. Don't you dare to call them to coach you. Get me? " I read.

" Why are we dragged into this as well... " Kurosaki-senpai sweat-dropped.

" Now we have to figure what songs you are going to sing. " Mikaze-senpai said.

" About that, you don't have to worry. " I said.

" Huh? " They said.

" I have songs I wrote for myself. " I said.

" Really? " They asked.

" Yup! " I smiled.

" Good, now we don't have to worry about that. " Camus-senpai said.

" Let's start practicing dancing now. " Camus-senpai continued.

" Anyways, do you have a recording of the song you are using? " Mikaze-senpai asked.

" I think I do, it's in my room. " I answered, thinking.

" Go and take it. Without that, we can't start practicing. " Kurosaki-senpai said.

" Okay. " I said as I went to my room to retrieve it.

-Awhile later-

" I am back. " I said as I entered the practice room.

" Welcome back! " Kotobuki-senpai said.

" Did you find it? " Kurosaki-senpai said.

" Yup. Here. " I said as I handed the CD over to them.

" This is only the melody. " I said.

" It's fine. You can sing to it." Mikaze-senpai said.

" Let's hear it. " Kotobuki-senpai said as he pressed the "Play" button of the radio and I started to sing to the melody.

AKB48 - Kaze Wa Fuiteiru

Kono kawarihateta  
Daichi no kuuhaku ni  
Kotoba wo ushinatte  
Tachitsukushite ita  
Nani kara saki ni  
Te wo tsukereba ii?  
Zetsubou no naka ni  
Hikari wo sagasu

Dokoka ni  
Kami ga iru nara  
Mouichido  
Atarashii sekai wo  
Kono chi ni hirakasete kure

Soredemo mirai he  
Kaze wa fuite iru  
Hoho ni kanjiru  
Inochi no ibuki  
Soredemo watashi wa  
Tsuyoku ikite yuku  
Saa tatta hitotsu  
Renga wo tsumu koto kara hajimeyou ka?

Kioku no kizuguchi wa  
Kasabuta ni natte  
Itami no naka ni  
Yasashisa wo umu'n da  
Dare kara saki ni  
Dakishimereba ii?  
Nukumori no naka de  
Yume wo katarou

Afuret  
Namida no bun dake  
Nanika wo  
Seowasete hoshii yo  
Boukansha ni wa naranai

Soredemo mirai he  
Ai wa tsudzuiteru  
Hito to hito to ga  
Motome atte iru  
Soredemo watashi wa  
Ippo aruki dasu  
Soko ni wasurerareta  
Kibou wo hirotte  
Hajimeyou ka?

Soredemo mirai he  
Kaze wa fuite iru  
Hitomi tojireba  
Kanjiru hazusa  
Tashika ni mirai he  
Kaze wa fuite iru  
Subete ushinatte  
Tohou ni kurete mo  
Tashika ni watashi wa  
Koko ni sonzai suru  
Mae wo fusaideru  
Gareki wo dokashite  
Ima wo ikiru

Moshimo kaze ga  
Yande shimatte mo  
Kaze ga kieta  
Sekai wa nai'n da  
Donna toki mo  
Kokyuu wo shiteru you ni  
Kyou to iu hi ga  
Sou tsurai ichinichi demo...

Dekiru koto wo  
Hajimeyou ka?

The song ended and I stopped singing.

" That was so good... " Kotobuki-senpai complimented and I thanked him.

" I agree with Kotobuki. " Mikaze-senpai said and I thanked him too.

" Any ideas on the choreography? " Camus-senpai said.

" I kind of have a image. " Kotobuki-senpai said.

" Haru-chan, can you come back in an hour, I will prepare the choreography and later we can start. " Kotobuki-senpai smiled.

" Sure! See you guys in half an hour! " I said and exited the practice room.

- Outside the practice room -

Now, what should I do. Should I go get some breakfast? I guess I should, my stomach is rumbling after all. Speaking of which, I haven't ate breakfast yet. I got my wallet plus my phone and decided to go get some dunkin donuts. Those are good. Thus, I left the dorm to the nearby shopping mall.

-1 hour later-

I opened the door to the practice room.

" Welcome back Haru-chan! Where did you go? " Kotobuki-senpai asked me.

" I went to get donuts for breakfast. " I said.

" I bought some for you guys too. Here. " I added on.

" Thank you Haru-chan. " Kotobuki-senpai smiled.

" Hows the choreography going along? " I asked.

" It's coming along great. Let's start practicing now. " Mikaze-senpai said.

" Okay. " I said as I stood up.

The practice went on for hours but it was fun. By the end of the day, I have mastered the choreography.

" Wow. You sure learn fast. " Kurosaki-senpai said.

I smiled as I panted.

" Let's take a 5 minutes break and we will start from the top once more again. " Camus-senpai said and I nodded.

This time, the door opened and STARISH walked in.

" Konichiwa Kohai-chan, why are you guys here? " Kotobuki-senpai said.

" To check on our composer of course. " Jinguji-san said.

" Nanami-san, how's practice? " Ichinose-san said.

" Tiring but It's going well so far. " I said as I sat down, leaning my back against the wall and drank some water. I placed a dam towel on my face closed my eyes.

" Hey Haruka... " Cecil-san said.

" Yes? " I said and it came silence. No one spoke. I instantly got what they were trying to ask.

" Are you guys going to ask me if I am leaving if I lost the showdown? " I said.

All of them gasped and nodded.

" I will leave, if I lose the showdown. " I answered as I pulled down my dam towel from my face.

" But Nanami, if you leave, who will become our composer?! " Syo-kun said.

I simply smiled and said " Can you guys promise me something? "

" ...Sure. What is it? " Hijirikawa-san said.

" If I leave, promise you guys will move on okay? " I said.

" Sorry, but we can't promise you that. " Ittoki-kun said.

" Please? " I asked again.

They looked at each other and finally nodded.

" Thanks. " I murmured.

" Speaking of which, Woman you have forgave them already? " Camus-senpai asked.

" Nope. I didn't forgive them and I don't need to. Cause our bet ended yesterday. " I explained.

" That's good to hear. " Mikaze-senpai said.

" What's with that senpai! " Syo-kun said.

" I am only speaking the truth. " Mikaze-senpai said back.

" Can't do. Break time is up. Senpai! Let's get on with practice! " I said as I get up and the senpais followed suit.

" That's right, no point thinking about winning and losing now! Let's just practice the hardest we can! " Kotobuki-senpai said.

" That's the spirit! Let's go! " I said and the music started. I started dancing and singing to the music.

- 3 hours later-

" Woman, you did a great job today. Go and sleep it's late. " Camus-senpai said.

" Hai! Thank you senpais for coaching me today! " I said as I bowed and leave the practice room.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter! Hoped you guys enjoyed it! **

**Once again, do go and answer my questions stated in my previous chapter of "Hurt". **

**See you guys soon in the next chapter! Ciao! **

**~BabyCandy ｡◕ ‿ ◕｡**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO! BabyCandy here! **

**Here is a new chapter for you guys! **

**Hope you guys will like it! **

* * *

Haruka's POV :

" Wake up now Woman! Time for practice! " Someone interrupted my dream.

" Senpai, I have mastered the dance yesterday... " I said sleepily.

" Practice makes perfect! Plus you have to sing another song remember! " Camus-senpai yelled.

" Before I drag you out of bed, wake up. " He continued.

" Yes Sir... " I surrendered.

I unwillingly left my bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. My outfit was similar to what I wore the previous day, except I wore a dark blue T-shirt. Then, I reported to the practice room.

" Ohayo Senpais. " I greeted.

" Ohayo Haru-chan! Did you get a good sleep? " Kotobuki-senpai said.

" I did, until someone woke me up. " I said softly so that no one would hear me.

" Anyways, today we are going to practice for your second section of the showdown. " Kurosaki-senpai said.

" Hai! " I said.

" So which song among the songs you wrote you are going to use? " Mikaze-senpai said.

" Actually, I am not sure. So, I brought my folder containing all the songs I wrote so senpai could help me choose. " I smiled, handing them the folder.

" Wow, this is a think folder... " Kurosaki-senpai sweat-dropped.

" But there is sure good songs here. " Mikaze-senpai said, flipping through the folder.

Just then, the door opened and STARISH walked in.

" Ohayo Kohai-chan! " Kotobuki-senpai greeted cheerfully.

" Ohayo Rei-chan! " Ittoki-kun gretted back.

" Senpai what are you doing? " He asked.

" Looking through the songs Haru-chan wrote and we have to choose one of them. " Kotobuki-senpai explained as STARISH walked over.

" Haru-chan, most of your songs are duets. " Kotobuki-senpai said.

" Or rather 60 percent of the songs here are duets. " I said.

STARISH also picked up some of my music sheets and looked through them.

" That's true! " Shinomiya-san said.

" Haru-chan, let's try it! Duets! " Kotobuki-senpai said.

" Ehh? I don't mind though. " I said.

" Then, let's try this song. " He smiled.

" Sure! " I smiled back.

Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgen - I Just Wanna Be With You

Mmm, mmm, yeah

I got a lot of things I have to do  
All these distractions, our future's coming soon  
We're being pulled in a hundred different directions  
But whatever happens I know I've got you

You're on my mind, you're in my heart  
It doesn't matter where we are  
We'll be alright, even if we're miles apart

All I wanna do is be with you, be with you  
There's nothing we can do  
I just wanna be with you, only you

No matter where life takes us  
Nothing can break us apart  
You know it's true  
I just wanna be with you

Yeah yeah  
Just be with you  
Ooh yeah yeah

You know how life can be, it changes over night  
It's sunny then raining, but it's alright  
A friend like you always makes it easy  
I know that you get me every time

Through every up, through every down  
You know I'll always be around  
Through anything, you can count on me!

All I wanna do is be with you, be with you  
There's nothing we can do  
I just wanna be with you, only you

No matter where life takes us  
Nothing can break us apart  
You know it's true  
I just wanna be with you  
I just wanna be with you

The song ended and it was fun dancing and singing!

" That was AWESOME! " Kotobuki-senpai said.

" I really love this song! " He added on.

" I will give it to you! " I smiled.

" Really? " He asked.

" Of course! and this song is perfect for you! " I said.

" Yay! Thank you Haru-chan! " He said as he hugged me from the back and lift me off the ground, swirling a few rounds before he placed me down.

" Ahem. " I heard.

" Anyways, acording to my data, this song is the most suited for you to sing on the showdown." Mikaze-senpai said.

" Then, it's this song then! I trust Mikaze-senpai's data. " I smiled.

" Then, let's start practicing. " Hijirikawa-kun said.

Vanessa Hudgens - When There Was Me And You

It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there

Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen?  
'Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairy tale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true

But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel

Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
And once upon a song

Now I know your not a fairy tale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true

'Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
'Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe  
That I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

'Cause I liked the view  
I thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you

" Ai-Ai, you chose the right song! " Kotobuki-senpai exclaimed.

" Of course, I chose it after all. " He said with his usual poker face on.

" Let's practice a few more times! " Kurosaki-senpai said and I continued to practice.

Nagisa's POV :

Man, who knows she is this good. If this goes on, I might really lose. I guess I have no choice but to do that...

* * *

**That's all for this chapter! Hoped you guys enjoyed it! **

**Those who haven't answer my questions yet, please do so! **

**The showdown shall be on the next chapter! **

**See you guys next chapter! **

**~BabyCandy \\(^^)/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello GUISE! BabyCandy here! **

**Finally, I finished a new chapter.**

**Hope you guys like it. **

* * *

Haruka's POV :

Today is finally the day of the showdown. I have practiced everyday with Senpai, so I should do fine.

" Haru-chan, ready to go? " Kotobuki-senpai asked me.

" Yup! " I replied.

" Let's go! " He said cheerfully.

The Senpais and I then walked to the car and we drove off to the location D:FI's concert was held. I was wearing a short dress that reached a little above my knees. I accompanied that with a pair of white heels. I did hair extensions to my hair so my hair is now at my waist level and I tied it up to a high pony tail. This was my outfit for my first section of the showdown. I brought another set of outfit for the second section of the showdown. Luckily, the location wasn't too far away and it only took us 20 minutes by car to reach. When I have reached the location, the concert was almost ending. The showdown will only take place after the concert, when D:FI have finished singing all of the songs and performing all of the segements. Hence, I walked to the waiting room to wait. When I walked into the waiting room with the Senpais, STARISH was already in there.

" Yo Nanami! " Syo-kun greeted me first.

" Hello Syo-kun. " I greeted back polietly.

" Looking pretty there, lady. " Jinguji-kun said and I thanked him.

While the guys and I was chatting, the door opened and a staff walked in.

" Nanami-san, 5 minutes till you step on the stage. " The staff said.

" I got it. " I replied as I stood up.

" Good luck Nanami-san, we will be watching from the audience seat. " Ichinose-san said and I nodded.

The guys begun to walk to their sit while I walked to the stage. Just then, my phone vibrated. I received a text message from Nagisa.

" Your best friend Shibuya Tomochika is with me now. If you do not wish for me to hurt her, you better forefit this showdown and never appear within my sight again. "

I dropped my phone, how could she do this. Tomo-chan was my best friend! Tears begun to stream down my cheeks. That's right! Call Tomo-chan to verify if this is real! I managed to dail her number and gave her a call. The third beep gone off and no one picked up the phone. Is Tomo-chan really caught by Nagisa? I was really worried. I didn't knew what to do. Should I ask the guys for help? Wait, no. They will overreact. What should I do!

" Nanami-san! On stage now! " The staff called.

I wiped away my tears and walked towards the stage. I will talk to Nagisa later.

STARISH/ Quartet Night's POV :

We are now currently seating on the audience seat, waiting for the showdown to begin.

" Thank you everyone for coming to our concert! " Nagisa said and the crowd screamed.

D:FI started to walk towards the backstage and Ringo-sensei appeared.

" Gonbanwa Minna-san! I am Tsukimiya Ringo! " She ( He ) said.

" KYAA! Ringo-chan KAWAII! " The crowd said.

" Minna, I know the concert is over but please don't leave yet! " Ringo-sensei said.

" Eh? " The audience said.

" Because today we have a special segement! Showdown between Nagisa and composer of STARISH! " Ringo-sensei said excitedly and the crowd went wild.

" Let's invite them on stage shall we! " She said and both Nagisa and Nanami walked onto the stage and the fans screamed.

" I bet you guys know Nagisa-chan very well but no one here know Haruka-chan right? Let's have her introduce herself. " Ringo-sensei said as she handed the mic to Nanami.

" Hello everyone. My name is Nanami Haruka. It's nice to meet you. For today, please take care of me. " She said as she bowed.

" KAWAII HARUKA-CHAN! " Some fans shouted.

" Thank you! " She smiled in return.

As expected of Nanami, gaining fans so soon.

" Let's not waste time and start the first section of the showdown! The first section is to sing and dance. The choice of song is up to one's decision. Let's give the girls 5 minutes to prepare and the showdown shall start shortly! " Ringo-sensei winked and the girls exited the stage.

Haruka's POV :

As soon as we left the stage, I grabbed hold of Nagisa's wrist.

" What's the meaning of your text message? Where is Tomo-chan! " I said.

" Just like what I have wrote in the text. Your bestfriend is with me now. " She replied.

" Why are you doing this! Why use such cowadly methods! " I yelled.

" Cowardly methods you say?! If you hadn't be so close to STARISH, I wouldn't have do this! So just forfit and leave the agency already! " She boomed and I stayed silence for awhile.

" If I leave, will you release Tomo-chan safe and sound? " I said, sobbing slightly.

" Of course. " She answered simply.

" Fine, If that's what you want. I will leave and lose this showdown. " I managed to say.

" Great, now excuse me. I need to go and get changed. " She said.

" But on one condition. " I said.

" What? " She asked.

" Let me finish this showdown. I need to convey something to the guys... for the last time. " I said.

" Sure I will accept that. Now excuse me. " She left.

I just stood there, crying.

" Sorry guys. " I whispered.

STARISH/ Quartet Night's POV :

We were sitting there, waiting or the showdown to start.

" Thank you for your patience everyone! Let's start with the showdown right away! " Ringo-sensei said.

" Let's first start of with Nagisa-chan! " Ringo-sensei said, walking away from the spotlight.

Nagisa sang and danced beautifully but she was no match for Nanami.

" Thank you Nagisa-chan! Now, Nanami-chan show her what you got! " Ringo-sensei said and Nanami appeared in the spotlight.

For some reason, she look kind of down.

" Music start! "

AKB48 - Kaze Wa Fuiteiru

Kono kawarihateta

Daichi no kuuhaku ni

Kotoba wo ushinatte

Tachitsukushite ita

Nani kara saki ni

Te wo tsukereba ii?

Zetsubou no naka ni

Hikari wo sagasu

Dokoka ni

Kami ga iru nara

Mouichido

Atarashii sekai wo

Kono chi ni hirakasete kure

Soredemo mirai he

Kaze wa fuite iru

Hoho ni kanjiru

Inochi no ibuki

Soredemo watashi wa

Tsuyoku ikite yuku

Saa tatta hitotsu

Renga wo tsumu koto kara hajimeyou ka?

Kioku no kizuguchi wa

Kasabuta ni natte

Itami no naka ni

Yasashisa wo umu'n da

Dare kara saki ni

Dakishimereba ii?

Nukumori no naka de

Yume wo katarou

Afuret

Namida no bun dake

Nanika wo

Yeowasete hoshii yo

Boukansha ni wa naranai

Soredemo mirai he

Ai wa tsudzuiteru

Hito to hito to ga

Motome atte iru

Soredemo watashi wa

Ippo aruki dasu

Soko ni wasurerareta

Kibou wo hirotte

Hajimeyou ka?

Soredemo mirai he

Kaze wa fuite iru

Hitomi tojireba

Kanjiru hazusa

Tashika ni mirai ho

Kaze wa fuite iru

Subete ushinatte

Tohou ni kurete mo

Tashika ni watashi wa

Koko ni sonzai suru

Mae wo fusaideru

Gareki wo dokashite

Ima wo ikiru

Moshimo kaze ga

Yande shimatte mo

Kaze ga kieta

Sekai wa nai'n da

Donna toki mo

Kokyuu wo shiteru you ni

Kyou to iu hi ga

Sou tsurai ichinichi demo...

Dekiru koto wo

Hajimeyou ka?

Nanami have finished singing and dancing, it was perfect. But yet, something was missing. It was her emotions and heart.

" Good job both of you! Both of you were spectacular. " Ringo-sensei said.

" Hai, the first section of the showdown is over. Now let's continue with the second part of the showdown! We will continue the showdown shortly in 10 minutes! " Ringo-sensei said.

Haruka's POV :

I exited the stage and procceded to my waiting room. I changed out of my blue dress and wore a sleeveless white dress that goes longer at the back and shorter at the front. I let my hair down and wore the same pai of heels I wore before. Then, I heard a knock at the door.

" Nanami is us, we are coming in. " It was the guys. They opened the door and came in.

" What's up guys? " I said, trying to be as cheerful as possible.

" Did something happen? " Camus-senpai asked.

" Nope nothing happened? What's with that so suddenly? " I smiled.

" No nothing. Probably my imagination. " He replied.

" I need to go. See you guys later. " I said.

" Why so early, there is still 5 minutes. " Syo-kun said.

" There is a place I need to go first. " I said and waved them goodbye.

I entered the broadcasting room and greeted the staff.

" Sorry to disturb you. I would like to change the song I am using for the second section of the showdown. " I said as I handed them the CD and he recieved it.

" Sure no problem! " He said and smiled.

" Thank you so much. " I said before leaving the room and heading to the stage.

STARISH/ Quartet Night's POV :

" Thank you for your patience once again Minna-san! " Ringo-sensai said.

" Now let's begin the second part of the showdown! First off we have Nagisa-chan! " She said and left the stage.

Nagisa entered and sang a rather fast-paced song. It was good. After Nagisa left the stage, Nanami entered and she looked beautiful.

The music started and it wasn't the melody of the song we practiced back at the dorms.

" This isn't the song we practiced. " Mikaze said.

" Yeah. Is this a mistake? " Ranmaru said.

" But that woman isn't panicking. " Camus said.

" Let's see what happens. " Kotobuki said and the rest nodded.

Vanessa Hudgens - Gotta Go My Own Way Lyrics ( I kind of changed the lyrics. ^^ )

STARISH, Senpai , listen

I gotta say what's on my mind

Something about us

Doesn't seem right these days

Life keeps getting in the way

Whenever we try, somehow the plan

Is always rearranged

It's so hard to say

But I've gotta do what's best for me

You'll be okay

I've go to move on and be who I am

I just don't belong here, I hope you understand

We might find a place in this world someday

But at least for now, I gotta go my own away

Don't wanna leave it all behind

But I get my hopes up

And I watch them fall every time

Another color turns to gray

And it's just too hard to watch it all

Slowly fade away

I'm leaving today

'Cause I gotta do what's best for me

You'll be okay

I've got to move on and be who I am

I just don't belong here, I hope you understand

We might find a place in this world someday

But at least for now, I gotta go my own away

What about us?

What about everything we've been through?

What about trust?

You know I never wanted to hurt you

And what about me?

What am I supposed to do?

I gotta leave but I'll miss you

So, I've got to move on and be who I am

(Why do you have to go?)

I just don't belong here, I hope you understand

(I'm trying to understand)

We might find a place in this world someday

But at least for now

(I want you to stay)

I wanna go my own way

I've got to move on and be who I am

(What about us?)

I just don't belong here, I hope you understand

(I'm trying to understand)

We might find a place in this world someday

But at least for now, I gotta go my own away

I gotta go my own way

I gotta go my own way

The song ended and I ran off the stage. STARISH and Senpai came and sang the last part with me. I think they got what I was trying to say. Now I have to leave. I ran out of the concert hall.  
Now, this is really goodbye. I called for a taxi, just when I was about to enter, someone called for me.

" Nanami! " the voice called. It was the guys. I didn't want to look back. It will make me harder to leave.

" Are you really leaving? " The guys asked.

I didn't reply as I was crying.

" Turn and face us. "

I didn't turn as I didn't want them to see me in this state. But they turned me by force.

" Why are you crying? What happened? " Jinguji-kun asked me.

" Nothing. " I managed to choke out.

" Then why are you crying. " Kurosaki-senpai asked me.

" I-I am leaving. " I said.

" Why? The results are not out yet! " Ittoki-kun said.

" No matter what are the results I have to go. " I said, still crying.

" Why? " The guys asked.

" Gomen. I need to go now. " I said, entering the taxi.

" No, Nanami don't go! " Syo-kun said.

" We will see each other again. Promise. " I smiled and the taxi drove off.

This is the end guys. Till we see each other again.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it. **

**See you in the next chapter! CIAO!**

**~BabyCandy \\(^^)/ **


	9. Chapter 9

**HI GUISE! BABYCANDY HERE!**

**Thank you for all of the reviews and favourites and follows!**

**It was really fun writing this chapter I hope you guys will like it!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything.**

**I kind of rewrote this chapter by a little. **

* * *

Haruka's POV / 5 years later :

It has been 5 years since I have left STARISH. Five years huh... It seems like it was yesterday. Ever since I have left STARISH, I have somehow become Heaven's composer and also, a net idol. It all started a few years back when I decided to own a blog. I wrote what happened to my daily life, posted pictures of myself and uploaded covers of songs as well as songs that I have wrote. Suddenly, people started to follow my blog, favourite it and so on. That's how I became a net idol. Anyways, now I am living alone at a mansion. Yes, a mansion. Sounds crazy? But that's the truth. President insisted on buying me a mansion even though I am living alone. Heavens come and stay from time to time though. During this 5 years, I have changed. My hair grew longer, until my waist. I no longer need to do hair extensions. I grew taller and more developed. I am glad that STARISH is still doing well. They are getting more and more popular ever since I have left them. Their songs have always topped the charts. I am really glad. Quartet Night was also doing well. They have been doing more work as a group now.

I have just got off the taxi and is now walking to my mansion. I was listening to my favourite tracks through my phone. I am wearing my lacy sleeveless top and a marine blue skirt that goes above my knees along with a blue pair of heels and a bag i was carrying on my shoulders. Today was sure a tiring day. I had accompany Heaven's for events after events and recordings after recordings. I am glad the day was finally over. I am going to take a long relaxing bath and go to bed straight after. That's right! A long relaxing bath!

I finally reached. I unlocked the door and walked in to see a white envelope along with a package on the floor. I unlocked the door and picked it up and saw the shining academy crest in printed on it. I was a little surprised. I opened the envelope which contain a letter and read it.

" Miss Nanami,

How are you? It has been awhile since I last saw you. I hope you are doing fine. The reason for this letter and package is that I have recently established a new school for students who have graduated the first school to enroll in. You have gone through the first school so you have to go through the second one as well. To really be considered graduated from the school. The package contains the uniform and things you would need. Don't worry, I will convince Raging somehow. If you want to continue living at your apartment, it's fine too. You don't have to move into the dorms. The details like the location etc, will be inside the package. I really hope to see you soon.

PS: School starts tomorrow.

Shining Saotome. "

Students who have gone through the first school... Wait, does that mean STARISH, Quartet Night and Tomo-chan is going too? I am not mentally and physically prepared to meet them yet! What should I do? Turn down the offer? No wait, I have to go through the second school right. I should just be brave and stand up to this challenge. Yes, that's right. I placed the package beside my bed and went to take a bath. I am going to explore what's inside the package later after bathing.

Shibuya Tomochika's POV :

It has been 5 years since Haruka left. 5 years. The guys and I tried searching for her but to no vail. I have even tried confronting D:FI. But all they do is to act innocent. D:FI is still clinging on to STARISH. Seriously, just how stubborn they can get. Now, STARISH , Quartet Night and I are being "summoned" to the President office. Who knows what is Shining thinking again. We have reached outside the President office. I knocked and all of us walked in.

" Great, you guys are here. " Shining said.

" President, the reason for being called to come here is? " Ichinose asked.

" Yes yes about that, I have recently established a new school for my students who have gone through the first school to enter. You guys have to go through this new school to be considered truly graduated from the school. " Shining explained.

" We have to attend school again? Wait President, what about work? " Hijirikawa asked.

" You guys won't have to work for the time being. All of you have worked hard this past 5 years without breaks. Think of this as a break. " He said.

" Saotome, I have to go through this school too? " Cecil asked.

" Yes. I will make an exception for you to enter too. " Shining said.

" Now take your uniforms and things you need and sleep early. School starts tomorrow. " Shining continued.

Students who have gone through the first school... Wait, does that mean Haruka too?

" President, for students who have gone through the first school. Does that mean Haruka is coming too? " I asked.

All of us were anticipating for an answer.

He shrugged and said " Don't worry she is doing well. "

" President, tell us what Haru-chan is doing right now? Where is she living at? " Kotobuki-senpai asked.

" Sorry, can't tell you guys that much. " He said.

" Now go to sleep. " He added on and we left the office.

The next day/ Haruka's POV :

I am awake now in my uniform, getting ready to go to school. The uniform was a button-down T-shirt with a Shining academy's crest on the right side on the shirt and a blue and black checkered skirt and a matching tie. I tied my hair into a side ponytail with my fringes down. I clipped a marine blue bow on the ponytail and wore my star ear rings. I wore my leggings and shoes, grabbed my bag and left for school.

At the Shining Academy/ Haruka's POV :

I entered the humongous building that was going to be my school. I am glad that I left early, this place was hard to find. I went to the board standing in the middle of the building to check which class I was in. The naming of the class was still the same as before. After looking through the list, I found out that I was in the S class. Being curious, I looked at who was in the same class as I. I discovered that STARISH, Quartet Night, Tomo-chan and D:FI was in the same class as I! Why is D:FI here too! This is the worst combination ever! What should I do? I shouldn't have come here! It's too late to leave now! Haruka, calm down. It's going to be fine. Just escape during lunch time. That's all. After calming myself down, I went up to my classroom.

I stood outside my classroom and took a deep breath. I opened the door and walked in. I saw farmiliar faces staring at me. STARISH, Quartet Night, D:FI and Tomo-chan was there.

" Ha-Haruka. " Tomo-chan said. I didn't know what to say or do.

" Haruka, where have you been this past 5 years! We have been looking for you! " She boomed.

I felt guilty for leaving.

" Nanami, is that really you? " Ittoki-kun asked me.

" Haru-chan... "

" Lady... "

" Nanami-san... "

" Woman... "

Just then, Ringo-sensei walked in.

" Hai! All of you get back to your seat! We are going to start Homero- " She paused.

" Har-Haruka is that you? " She asked me and I simply nodded.

" Where have you been this past 5 years! " She said.

" Erm... Tsukimiya-sensei, isn't now suppose to be homeroom? " I raised an eyebrow.

" That's right. We will settle this after class. Get to your seats everyone! " She said.

I walked to the seat at the corner of the room. I prefered to sit alone. The guys sat at the front with D:FI beside them and Tomo-chan sitting beside me. Nagisa shot a glare at me which I ignored completely. She obviously was annoyed that I am here. Lessons went on awkwardly with the guys and Tomo-chan constantly looking at me. Finally lessons were over and it was lunch time. I quickly packed my bag and rushed out of the classroom. Trying to avoid them but they chased after me. When I open the door, to my surprise, I see a lot of people crowding outside our classroom.

" OMG is STARISH! "

" They are so HOT."

" Is Tomo-chan! KAWAII! "

" Quartet Night! "

This is my chance! I tried to run away but I was stopped by a large group of males.

" Is Aoi-chan! "

" KAWAII! "

" PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND! "

" To think so many people know me. " I said.

" Aoi is happy! " I put my outer character on and all of the guys fainted.

Using this chance, I ran away. I ran all the way to the back garden of the school. I climbed up a tree and sat there. After lots of thoughts, I thought it is about time to clarify things with them.

" She should be nearby. " I heard a familiar voice.

" She clearly ran this direction. "

" Over here. " I called out. They looked around.

" Up. " I said and they finally saw me.

" Haruka, what are you doing on a tree? " Cecil-kun asked me.

" Escape from people. " I said as I jumped down from the tree and landed on my feet.

" I suppose I have clarify things with you guys huh. " I said.

" Lady, you have alot of questions you have to answer us. " Jinguji-san said.

" I left because I have to. I am working as Heaven's composer now. " I said.

" WHATT. HEAVEN'S COMPOSER?! " They all yelled at the same time.

" Is that so surprising... " I murmured.

" WHY THEIR COMPOSER! " They yelled again.

" Just somehow.. " I said.

" Anyways lady, you have become prettier in this last 5 years. " Jinguji-san said.

" Thanks. You guys looked good too. Never knew I was going to see you guys again. " I smiled.

" Now excuse me I need to go. " I said.

" Go where? " Kurosaki-senpai said.

" Home? " I replied.

" Aren't the dorms just there? " Mikaze-senpai said.

" I am not living in the dorms. " I explained.

" Then where do you live. " Tomo-chan asked.

" At my house... I guess. " I said.

" See you guys tomorrow. " I said as I left.

" Wait Haruka, you sure you are going back alone? " Tomo-chan asked me.

" Yup. Or do you want to come stay over today? " I asked.

" Can I? " Her eyes sparkled.

" Sure. " I smiled.

" YAY! Let's go Haruka! " She said as she held my hand.

" I don't want to be seperated from Haruka. " Cecil said hogging my arm.

" Or do you guys want to stay over too? " I asked.

" Really? But we are a lot of people you know. " Ichinose-san said.

" It's fine. I have more than enough room for more. " I said.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**See you guys in the next chapter! CIAO!**

**~BabyCandy (^^**


End file.
